


One of Those Days

by jennytork



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Holidays, Humor, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: It's Teal'C's first St Patrick's Day, so Daniel decides to explain some things.





	One of Those Days

It was Teal'C's first St Patrick's Day, and Daniel talked him into watching the parade on TV with him.

Daniel winced as bagpipes began to play and changed the channel to another parade. "It's Irish,not Scottish," he growled at the TV.

"What is the difference?" Teal'C asked.

"Same people, Earth people, different part of Earth." At Teal'C's expression, he said, "We aren't a united planet."

"Indeed," Teal'C said, turning back to the screen. "Your children have beards?"

"Those aren't children. They're leprechauns. They're people dressed up as playful spirits from Irish folklore."

Teal'C watched in silence for a moment. "The women -- what ritual are they performing?"

"That's not a ritual, it's a jig. It's a type of dance."

"That is a dance? It appears they are walking on springs -- and not very well."

Daniel laughed. "I like that! I'll have to tell Jack that one..."

"This Sanpatrick---"

"Saint Patrick."

"Ah. Saint Patrick. Was he a real person?"

Daniel smiled, in his element. "He was. He was a slave who became a bishop -- that's a religious leader -- and legend says that he drove all the snakes out of Ireland."

Teal'C's face lit. "Ah, you had Goa'uld defeaters in your world's past, then! You are not the first!"

Daniel's smile faded. "Uh...I don't think those were the snakes the storytellers had in mind...."

It was clearly going to be one of those days. 

THE END


End file.
